My Best Friend Ate My-- Never Mind
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: I'm sure this idea has been done to death, but here it goes! Remus' homework is missing, and can't find it anywhere! Did someone steal it... or do something even worse?


**Yay! A Marauders fic! It's pretty short, just thought it might make someone laugh :)**

**Also, no updates for a while. Especially my Snape fic... I dunno. Should I finish it? Go read it, and tell me. Also, please review this story as well! Carry on!**

**...my wayward son... there'll be peace when you are done...**

**Ha! Now that song's stuck in your head!**

* * *

><p>A yawning Remus Lupin made his way over to the table in the center of the Gryffindor common room. He had carefully arranged everything according to his classes the night before, but something was amiss…<p>

"Hey, guys?"

James, Peter, and Sirius all poked their heads out of the dormitory. "Yeah?"

"My Transfiguration homework is gone. Have you seen it?"

James walked over and glanced under the table. "Nope… not recently."

"Peter?" Remus asked.

"I dunno." Peter shrugged.

"Sirius?"

The boy shifted his gaze around the room, keeping his expression straight. "No, haven't seen it."

"_Sirius?_" Remus glared at him, who, in turn, began to grin. "_Sirius!_"

"...Maybe…" He said between guffaws of laughter.

"Where is it?" Remus demanded.

Sirius calmed down enough to say, "You don't want to know," Before starting back up with his annoying laughter. Remus was red in the face.

"Sirius," He said through gritted teeth, "I need that homework. I spent all weekend on it."

"I'm afraid I can't give it back, Moony." Sirius said in a mock serious tone. He sighed dramatically. "Alas, it has gone on to a better place."

"What did you do to it?" Remus was fuming.

"Well…" In response, Sirius opened his mouth wide, reached in, and pulled out a scrap of paper. Scrawled on the wet, crumpled piece was a scraggly version of Remus' signature. Sirius shrugged, grinning. "'My dog ate my homework' should go over well with McGonagall, I think."

"Why you little-" Remus couldn't finish his sentence. He gave a roar of frustration, then pounced on Sirius, knocking them both to the ground.

"Whoa!"

Meanwhile, James and Peter had taken a seat and were watching like it was a play. James clapped his hands. "Mr Wormtail, if you would be so kind as to fetch that bag of popcorn I hid under my bed."

Peter lept to his feet, smiling broadly. "Of course, Mr Prongs!"

He returned a moment later with the popcorn, and _whump_ed down next to James. "Here you are!"

"Thank you," He replied, nodding his head. "Now, back to our show."

Remus was kneeling on Sirius' chest, punching his face wildly. However, he couldn't get in more than two hits before Sirius screamed, "Animal abuse!" and turned into a big, black dog.

"I don't care!" Remus yelled back, before getting thrown off of the large animal. "You'll pay for this, Padfoot!"

"If you can catch me, Moony!" Sirius said teasingly, turning human for not even a second, then turning back again.

"AAAAAARGH!" Remus charged, his blue eyes ablaze with anger. He managed to tackle the dog and wrapped one arm around its throat. It barked weakly, before turning back into a very tired Sirius.

"Moony… Moony, that's enough…" He strained against the pressure on his throat, but Remus pulled tighter.

"Not until you apologize!"

"Moony…" Sirius gasped. "Moony, let… let go…"

"Say it!" Remus screamed. "Say you're sorry!"

"I'm- I'm sorry…" Sirius muttered, his face turning bright red.

"And you'll do it over again!"

"What…?"

"Say you'll replace it!" Remus said, his mouth right beside Sirius' ear.

"Okay.. I'll- I'll do it… again…" Sirius clawed at Remus' arm. "Now… let… go…" Remus released him, and he fell to the ground, gasping.

"Okay…" He said between coughs. "Anger management issues much? I'll replace your freaking homework, o- okay…?"

The silence that followed was finally broken by James, who was applauding. "Excellent show, boys!" He got to his feet, slapping both of them on the back. "But next time, Padfoot…" He said in a stage whisper, "More feeling."

"And Moony," Peter added, "Pull a little tighter, just to add more suspense. Maybe knock him out. The audience loves dangerous stunts."

"Oh, shut up." Remus said. Sirius looked up from his spot on the floor.

"I, for one, agree with Moony." He ruffled James' hair and tweaked Peter's nose. "Shut up."

He made a dash for the door. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

"Stop!" Remus called after him, "You still have to replace my essay!"

James and Peter, laughing softly, followed. It was sure to be a good day.


End file.
